world is a stage
by 7DeadlySin
Summary: Yang Meiko ingat Shion Kaito adalah suaminya. lalu siapa pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya ini? Pria asing yang bahkan tak diingat sedikitpun oleh Meiko. Ada yang Meiko lewatkan? Apa itu?/semua itu tidak ada/lalu bagaimana ini semua bisa dijelaskan?/OOC/author newbee


**Halo~Halo~ salam jumpa dari Cellie~ ini ffn pertama Cellie, jadi mohon pengertian kalo typo dan kesalahan yang ada... Ffn ini kayaknya penuh ooc... Untuk semua, silahkan menikmati #taburbunga**

 **Semua karakter adalah milik Vocaloid, tapi cerita ini milik Cellie~~ gak suka, jangan baca yahhh #menghindari hatters~~**

* * *

Suara pecahan vas membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Langkahnya langsung terhuyung menahan rasa sakit. Indra penciumannya dapat merasakan bebauan alkohol yang menyeruak masuk. Ia mengenal bau ini, bau yang serupa dengan antiseptik itu, tapi berbeda. Seolah jauh namun dapat diingat jelas olehnya. Bau dari sebuah toko tempat ia dulu tinggal.

Bukan hanya suara vas itu. Ada suara-suara lain yang muncul. Berteriak-teriak padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Meiko Sakine mundur. Lalu ia melihat sosok yang tak asing dari mereka. Itu Shion Kaito. Pria yang diingat Meiko sebagai suaminya itu hanya diam memandang dari jauh.

Meiko mengambil map miliknya, berlari melewati meja-meja yang penuh. Menerobos sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Kakinya ia kayuh cepat-cepat. Dapat dirasakan Meiko kalau ujung-ujung kakinya mulai nyeri. Ah dirinya baru ingat bahwa ia memakai high heels. Meiko ingin berhenti, tapi ia tidak bisa. Setidaknya mungkin hingga menemukan halte bus.

Meiko mengeratkan tangannya pada map yang ia bawa, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Sudah berapa lama ia berlari? Sudah berapa lama ia menembus jalan yang kosong dan gelap ini?

Lalu sebuah sinar lampu membuat Meiko tersenyum, itu lampu sorot dari sebuah taxi. Meiko melambaikan tangan, dan taxi itu berhenti. Dengan segera Meiko memasuki mobil itu.

Seorang sopir paruh baya sedikit berbalik. "Mau ke mana Nona?"

Meiko diam, dirinya tidak tahu. Ia baru ingat, tas kecil miliknya hanya berisi sedikit uang. Sedangkan tarif taxi tidaklah murah.

"Nona?"

Panggilan pria tua itu membuat Meiko kembali. "Halte, yang terdekat."

Pria tua itu mengangguk, dan melajukan mobilnya pelan. Sedangkan Meiko menyandarkan kepanya pada jendela, melihat ke pinggir jalan, memandang kosong pada pepohonan dan lampu jalanan yang dilewatinya. Ia sesekali melihat ke arah langit malam yang tampak lebih pekat dari biasanya.

Meiko melihat sisa isi tasnya setelah membayar argo taksi. Hanya tersisa untuk dua kali naik bus. Meiko duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin terasa.

Meiko menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia tidak tahu berada di mana. Tempat ini sangat sepi. Ia tak melihat seorang pun yang mungkin berjalan di sekitarnya. Hanya lalu-lalang kendaraan pribadi dan pemakai sepeda saja yang berlalu melewatinya.

Angin berhembus, membuat tubuh Meiko sedikit menggigil. Kedua tangan Meiko mengusap kedua lengannya yang terbuka. Pakaian dress mini merah tanpa lengan ini membuat Meiko kedinginan. Kenapa ia harus berpenampilan begini? Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingat.

Cukup lama menunggu, Meiko akhirnya memilih untuk menidurkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu yang panjang itu. Iris cokelatnya memandang datar pada canopy halte yang bercorak garis hitam-putih. Setidaknya ketika hujan, ia tidak akan kehujanan.

Ponsel.

Meiko baru teringat akan alat itu. Meiko segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuka tasnya dan melihat sebuah smartphone di sana.

Namun Meiko kecewa. Layar ponsel itu tetap mati meski tombol nyala sudah ia tekan berkali-kali. Meiko mendesah kecewa, dan memang harus merelakan dirinya tidur menggelandang malam ini.

Mungkin ini memang sudah sangat larut dan bus tak lagi beroperasi. Sudahlah.

Sudah waktunya ia beristirahat. Tubuhnya lelah, kepalanya pusing, seluruh persendiannya nyeri, dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berjalan jauh.

Tidak apa-apa, Meiko adalah wanita yang kuat. Kuat?

* * *

Meiko membuka matanya, ia duduk dan berjalan dengan setengah kesadaran. Ia harus cepat bangun dan naik bus.

"Mei?"

Meiko berbalik, pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya masih sedikit nyeri. Ada bayangan samar seseorang menghampirinya. Dan dari suaranya Meiko yakin itu milik seorang pria.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sebuah tangan yang besar memegangi tangan Meiko.

Meiko sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, dan beberapa kali mengerjap, berusaha mengenali banyangan samar di hadapannya.

Sedikit, sedikit, dan bayangan samar itu semakin jelas.

Mata Meiko terbelalak, ia melihat seorang pria yang menurutnya asing. Wajah tampan dan tirus, kulit putih mulus, bibir tipis yang sexy, mata yang tajam dengan iris amhetys, dan rambut ungu panjang... Apa Meiko mengenalnya?

"Kau harus istirahat sayang."

Pria yang menurut Meiko asing itu memanggilnya sayang? Bahkan Meiko masih diam mematung, bingung, kosong. Bukankah ia seharusnya bangun di halte?

"Kau masih demam, maaf karena aku terlalu bersemangat kemarin malam."

Pria itu lagi-lagi berbicara padanya. Bahkan dia tersenyum pada Meiko.

Merasa tidak tahu beraksi apa, akhirnya Meiko bertanya pelan. "Siapa?"

Pria itu memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Apa sayang?"

"Kau... Siapa?"

Amhetys indah itu terbelalak. Lalu berubah sayu. "Suamimu."

* * *

Meiko hanya diam, matanya terus tertuju pada jendela besar yang setengah terbuka, desiran angin mengibar-ngibarkan gordain putih tipis.

Suami.

Meiko tidak mengerti, tubuhnya masih nyeri seperti tadi malam. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya ia bangun di halte, masih memakai gaun mini, dan kacau.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bangun di sini? Di ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar, ia bangun dalam keadaan memakai piama, dan seorang suami yang bahkan Meiko tidak kenal.

Apa ini? Ia bermimpi? Jika tidak, banyak hal yang ia lewati. Ada yang salah pada dirinya kan? Atau dunia ini yang salah?

* * *

 _"Kau tidak ingat aku, sayang?"_

Wajah tampan itu hanya memperlihatkan sebuah wajah dengan senyuman tipis. Tangan besar peia itu membelai pipi Meiko.

 _"Demammu sudah turun?"_ Pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu mengangguk, seolah memberi jawaban pada dirinya sendiri. _"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Apa ada yang sakit?"_ Lagi-lagi bertanya, dan Meiko tetap tidak mau menjawab. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa kepalanya masih sakit.

 _"Siapa kau?"_ Meiko berusaha bertanya lagi. Apa pria ini tidak dapat mengerti kalau Meiko butuh jawaban atas pertanyaannya?!

Akhirnya pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "Kamui Gakupo, suamimu Kamui Meiko..."

"Sakine... Namaku Sakine-"

'Bukan! Bukan marga itu! Laki-laki dengan rambut biru dan iris seindah lautan.'

"S-Shion... Namaku Shion Meiko." Meiko melihat pancaran luka di mata Gakupo, tapi Meiko bersikeras. "Suamiku... Shion Kaito kan?"

* * *

Setelah dirinya bertanya soal Shion Kaito, Gakupo tidak lagi bersuara. Pria itu hanya berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka. Menutup pintu kamar itu tanpa berbalik.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, tapi bukan sosok Gakupo yang masuk. Melainkan seorang perempuan muda yang membawakan nampan berisi bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa botol kecil berisi obat.

"Sudah saatnya makan nyonya." wanita muda itu tersenyum.

Tanpa perlawanan, Meiko menghabiskan setengah mangkuk kecil bubur yang hambar itu. Lalu meneguk beberapa pil obat.

Ketika wanita muda itu hendak merapikan kembali bekas makan Meiko, Meiko segera membuka suara.

"Obat apa yang aku minum?"

Cukup lama wanita muda itu terdiam, menimbang-nbang jawaban. "Obat sakit kepala, demam, dan nyeri."

"Sebanyak itu?" Meiko merasa tidak yakin.

"Tentu, Tuan Besar sangat khawatir pada nyonya. Juga dengan Nona Gakuko."

"Gakuko?" Satu lagi nama asing yang harus Meiko dengar. "Ya, anak Nyonya dan Tuan Besar."

Anak?

"Ya, bukankah kamar ini penuh dengan foto Nyonya sekeluarga?"

Dan satu kalimat itu menyentak Meiko. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar?

Meiko buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya ketika pelayan muda itu pergi. Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya?

Dinding kamar yang dicat ungu tua itu berisikan foto-foto asing. Kaki Meiko melangkah pelan dan menghampiri potret besar foto dirinya bersisian dengan Gakupo, dan dalam buaian Meiko ada seorang bayi berumur beberapa bulan dengan wajah lucu dan menggemaskan sedang tertawa. Potret keluarga bahagia.

Di sebelahnya ada foto Meiko dengan gaun putih dan Gakupo dengan jas berwarna abu elegan. Foto pernikahannya. Berikutnya ada foto gadis kecil berumur lima tahun dengan rambut ungu panjang sedang tertawa, ada pemandangan pohon sakura sebagai latar. Dan foto-foto potret Meiko bersama Gakupo dan Gakuko terus di pandangi. Semuanya tertata rapi.

Namun tidak ada satu pun yang dapat digali dari ingatan Meiko. Tidak ada. Ia tidak dapat mengingat mengenai foto-foto yang seharusnya berkesan. Tidak mungkin Meiko melupakannya. Tidak mungkin!

"Ada apa ini?"

 **Tbc**

 **RnR?**

 **Terima kasih dan salam kenal dari Cellie~ Author newbee ini... #plakk maafkan kalau ada yang tidak mengerti. Ini adalah Ffn pertama Cellie... #sujudsyukur bisa bikin akun wkwkwkwk... Pertama saya bikin pair GakupoxMeikoxKaito karena Cellie suka sama mereka.**

 **Gakupo tuh keren! Karena sample Gakc dan penampilannya sexseh... Meiko itu suka karena beraura gelap #cellie suka char dark... Dan Kaito itu kawaii, tapi bisa stoic juga... Pokoknya ini pair paling klop! Cellie gak bisa milih kayaknya ##akhirnyacurcol~~**

 **Yak pokoknya makasih banyakkkkkk udah mau baca ffn celiie~ dan kalo bisa review yah? Pm juga boleh heheheh... Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~~~ mohon dukungan untuk Cellie yaaaa #tebarbunga~**


End file.
